Vampire Diaries: Pilot
| next = "The Night of the Comet" }} "Pilot" is the premiere episode of the American supernatural romantic drama series The Vampire Diaries. It was directed by Marcos Siega and written by series producers Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, September 10th, 2009. The series centers around the character of Elena Gilbert, who returns to Mystic Falls High School, still recovering from the deaths of her parents the previous May. Her brother Jeremy is having a hard time adapting as well and has turned towards drugs as an escape. Elena's life grows more interesting when she develops an interest in a mysterious new transfer student named Stefan Salvatore. What Elena doesn't yet realize however, is that Stefan is actually a vampire. Synopsis . Don't get too attached.]] Late at night, in the woods just outside the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, a young couple are driving down the road when they suddenly strike someone standing in the middle of the street. The man gets out to investigate, but disappears moments later. The young woman follows suit and finds his body. His throat has been ripped out and there is blood pouring down his neck. A dark figure snatches her away and she is pulled into the air. The following day, Elena Gilbert sits in her room and writes an entry in her diary. It has been four months since her brother Jeremy and she lost their parents in an automobile accident. Their Aunt Jenna, only a few years older than they, is now their legal guardian. Elena leaves for school and is driven by her classmate, Bonnie. Bonnie brags about how she is a psychic and that her family is descended from Salem witches. Elena entertains her friend's glib demeanor, but puts little stock in the notion of clairvoyance. Oddly, a crow swoops out of the sky and bounces off Bonnie's windshield. They stop the car, but the bird appears to be perfectly fine. - Ungrateful bitch.]] At school, Elena admonishes her brother who is apparently imbibing and dealing drugs. She also chats with Caroline Forbes, the cheery "popular girl" of Mystic Falls High School. Elena soon learns however, that Mystic Falls has a new student; a clean-cut, brooding young man named Stefan Salvatore. Everyone takes note of Stefan's somber presence, particularly Caroline, who sees instant future boyfriend potential. After school, Elena goes to the cemetery to visit her parents' grave. A strange, thick fog begins rolling in and Elena grows increasingly agitated. To her surprise, Stefan appears before her. Elena trips and scratches her leg, causing a deep cut to appear. Stefan recoils, but wants to make sure that she is okay. Elena leaves, but forgets her diary. Stefan picks it up. He returns the diary to Elena at her home. The two are instantly attracted to one another, and Elena invites him to accompany her to a gathering at the Mystic Grill. Stefan meets Elena's friends, which also includes Tyler Lockwood and Matt and Vicki Donovan. The group talk about a party that is being held later that evening at The Falls. and Stefan.]] Stefan returns to his family estate, which is now a boarding house. The house is run by Zach Salvatore, who is Stefan's nephew. However, he is posing as Stefan's uncle, so that nobody will suspect what Stefan truly is... a vampire. Zach knows about the recent attack made against the young couple and wants to know if Stefan was involved. Stefan is innocent, but instantly knows who the true culprit is. Stefan's brother, Damon, also a vampire, returns home. Damon is the one responsible for killing the young couple and takes note of the fact that Stefan is now developing an interest in Elena. Elena bears a strong resemblance to a woman named Katherine - a woman who meant a great deal to Stefan back in the 1860s. Damon makes some remarks about Elena and the two vampire siblings begin fighting. Stefan dives at Damon and they both tumble through the upstairs window onto the ground outside. In the woods at night, Tyler Lockwood is out with Vicki Donovan. The two share a tense relationship, which only grows more heated when Tyler begins to act physically aggressive towards her. Jeremy Gilbert appears and drives Tyler off. Later, when Vicki is alone, an unseen force attacks her. Jeremy finds her lying on the ground a short while later and she is taken to the hospital. When she awakens, she whispers the word "vampire". Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Appearances Characters * Bonnie Bennett * Brooke Fenton * Caroline Forbes * Damon Salvatore * Darren Malloy * Elena Gilbert * Jenna Sommers * Jeremy Gilbert * Marc Price * Matt Donovan * Mrs. Clarke * Peeing guy (I) * Peeing guy (II) * Stefan Salvatore * Tyler Lockwood * Vicki Donovan * William Tanner * Zach Salvatore Locations * Virginia * Mystic Falls * Mystic Grill * Mystic Falls Cemetery * Mystic Falls High School * Gilbert residence * Laurel Avenue * Salvatore Boarding House Items * Damon Salvatore's ring * Elena Gilbert's diary * Stefan Salvatore's journal * Stefan Salvatore's ring ' Events' * Battle of Willow Creek Businesses * Mystic Falls Daily * Mystic Grill * WPKW-TV Job titles * Police officer * Student * Teacher * Waitress Races * Vampires * Psychics Miscellaneous * 19th century * 2009 * Cemeteries * Crows * High school * Hypnosis * Salem, Massachusetts Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on The Vampire Diaries: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Production code number: 296766 * A newspaper clipping reveals the names of the young couple that Damon kills as Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton. Allusions * Darren Malloy compares the performer from the concert he had attended to James Blunt. James Blunt is a British musician and vocalist who gained notoriety in 2005 for his blend of folk music with pop. * Bonnie Bennett claims that she is descended from Salem witches. Between February 1692 and May 1693, a series of hearings were conducted in the town of Salem, Massachusetts where several women, and at least one man, were accused of witchcraft and sentenced to death. Quotes * Elena Gilbert: Dear Diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl that lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. .... * Bonnie Bennett: You sober yet? * Caroline Forbes: Nope. * Bonnie Bennett: Come on, I need to get you home, I need to get me home. * Caroline Forbes: Why didn't he go for me? * Bonnie Bennett: I'm not touching that. * Caroline Forbes: Why is it that the guys I want, never go for me? I try so hard, maybe because I'm inappropriate and I always say the wrong things and Elena always says the right things. I mean, she doesn't even try and he just picks her! * Bonnie Bennett: Caroline, it isn't a competition. * Caroline Forbes: Yeah, it is. .... * Peeing guy: Whoa, pants down, chick!" .... * Jeremy Gilbert: You need to chill yourself, all right? * Elena Gilbert: "Chill myself"? What is that stoner talk? ... * Jeremy Gilbert: (To Vicki) When was the last time you had sex with a puppy? See also External Links * * "Pilot" at Wikipedia * * * "Pilot" at the Horror House * ---- Category:2009/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries